


Year's Rebirth

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When biological urges overcome Illyria, there's only one insolent half-breed able to tend to her needs... Spike/Illyria PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year's Rebirth

The near-full moon hung bright outside the windows of Wolfram & Hart. This late at night, even the illustrious (and often notorious) law-firm was shut down. Lights out all around except for the soft red glows of the exit signs and the bright white elevator buttons. Even evil lawyers had to worry about fire and security.

The building did have one occupant, however, that those shutting down for the evening had very wisely let stay. In the center of the lobby, arms clasped around her body, Illyria knelt, imperious blue gaze boring into the equally pitiless moon’s.

And, cursing Wesley and the device that had stripped her of her very essence, she realized with sudden cold fear that she was trapped. She hadn’t paid this day any thought before now. She’d always assumed she would simply slip into another dimension – another time, another place – that was safe during the interval. But now all avenues of escape had been taken from her, and she was well and truly trapped on the eve of Rai Erathin.

She watched the fingers of this new, human body as they trembled. Oh, the instinct within her was ancient, primordial, and purely demonic. That deeper connection that all the truly old ones had to the earth’s pounding rhythms. But it was being shunted through this vessel, through this _woman_ , and was having its usual effects.

Quite simply, the Time of Mating was upon her.

 _Is this the fate of a god? To be trapped in mortal form, seek mortal company, when once I had only the divine to satisfy me? Have I been reduced to so many microbes, an insignificant speck in the ocean of time and existence?_

 _And…how can I be so perverse that I find these pathetic little mammals…desirable?_

Illyria blamed it on this body, the remnants of human instinct and lust, that she looked upon those around her as objects of carnal desire rather than the dregs of the earth. Oh, how the mighty had fallen…

But, here and now, she was as safe as could be. She couldn’t escape the tidal flow of this world’s cycles, couldn’t escape the pull of her most wild urges. But she could easily avoid all those who could grant her release. Just a few more days of her body cramping and aching, her mind dizzy and fast losing control, her emotions flaring violently to the surface, desperate to find some body to cling to…

It was torture, true, but it was survivable. She was strong, and she would endure…

She hoped.

Her hopes were dashed when the elevator dinged and the doors open, bringing certain temptation tantalizingly close. She squeezed her hands into fists, cursing the fool for venturing into the offices so late at night. Only one being had the sheer unintentional _audacity_ to drop in on her at the wrong moment and…

“Communin’ with the carpet now, are we, blue blood?” Spike asked in his usual swaggering manner, stepping intentionally around her in a little circle just so she’d know her position right smack dab in the middle of the lobby was a mite inconvenient. If she even cared. Which, he figured, she probably didn’t. “’S comfier than the floor in the trainin’ room, ‘ll bet.”

Illyria looked up at him with wide blue eyes, pupils shrunk down to almost nothing with the desires thrust upon this form. “Leave,” she demanded, voice unnaturally husky, “now.”

Of all the creatures she’d met since she’d been restored to this world, he was the one she wanted to see least right now. There were others with the power to tempt her in these moments, too, and against her will she’d considered them all. Dismissed most as too fragile to survive long enough to give her what she needed. Their king would probably survive, but he was so dense the thought of touching him sent shivers of revulsion down her spine. In fact, she’d come to the conclusion that if she couldn’t handle the cycle, this insufferable, impudent half-breed was the only viable alternative. Which was why he _really_ had to leave now, while she still maintained one shred of control…

Of course, Spike was just stubborn enough that, even though he had only needed to drop off a note on Harm’s desk, he would now stay just to spread his particular brand of charm to those least likely to want to put up with it. That, and he owed her a little annoyance after all the times she’d slugged him right in the nose.

“Don’t feel up for a midnight chat?” he asked sarcastically, leaning back against Harmony’s desk and watching the prostrate form of the demoness as she slumped on the lobby floor. “’m crushed, pet, honestly.”

She gritted her teeth. Such disobedience would’ve been punished back when she was whole. But lately she’d become painfully aware of the fact that she couldn’t kick him around anymore. Damn the half-breed and his ability to adapt! Even when she’d had her full powers, he had slowly been learning to match her. It had infuriated her at the time. Now that her powers were reduced, it frightened her because she was no longer confident she could defeat him. Oh, there was a reason she’d tried to stake this one first…

But, as much as she hated admitting weakness to the only being on this plane she would even _consider_ fearing, Illyria had little choice. “Please, leave,” she repeated reluctantly, having to spit out the word ‘please’. Gods shouldn’t have to plead with _anyone_.

Spike frowned then. This floor-sitting act had been a bit of routine since she’d been drained, but now that he looked closely, something was different. She looked…distressed. “Somethin’ the matter, luv?” he asked, suddenly concerned. He refused to even let himself analyze why he cared.

“I will be fine so long as I am _left alone_!” she practically yelled the last two words, control snapping. She looked up at him with feral blue eyes, and she just couldn’t take it anymore. This body remembered what a man’s touch felt like. Images and desires flashed before her vision so rapidly, she could barely process them.

“What are you…?” Spike began slowly, suddenly wary. She had the look in her eyes of a predator who’d just found herself an especially tasty treat. He took a cautious step back. “You all right?” he asked carefully, backing up again…

And she pounced.

Spike crashed back onto the floor with a yelp, startled to find a very horny demoness suddenly wrapped up around him. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut off by soft blue lips.

A moan sounded from Illyria’s throat at the first taste of his mouth. Her body’s urges had taken over, and she bowed to their instincts, thrown into the back seat to enjoy the ride. Hungrily, her forked tongue tangled with his, tines wrapping around his own tongue, sucking him inside her mouth.

Spike had only a few seconds to process the fact that the current bane of his existence had jumped him like he was some sort of sweet treat, and then the lust overcame him. Her hips were grinding down roughly into his where she straddled him, and her hands flew over his body, caressing him first through cloth and then slipping beneath to find bare flesh. He groaned into the union of their lips and kissed her back, gasping in surprise at her tongue and all the _amazing_ things it was doing to him…

Illyria whimpered in anticipation when he rolled them over, pinning her smaller body beneath his hard one. His skin felt _glorious_ beneath her fingertips. And even the part of her that found the very notion of sex with a lesser being distasteful couldn’t help but be pleased that he was very…smooth. Not furry like so many little rodents.

His hand found one pert breast, tried to clutch her through that tight leather outfit of hers, but couldn’t quite manage to do so. He pulled back from those wonderful lips and tongue to try to undo her getup, and that’s when sanity reasserted itself.

He felt back onto his knees, wide-eyed and horrified that he’d so quickly jumped on the opportunity to get physical with her. After all he’d been through, hadn’t he learned a damn thing about picking women incapable of having feelings for him?

Still lying on her back, Illyria looked up at him forlornly. She was deep in the heat of mating now and couldn’t wrap her mind around his reasons for stopping. “C-Continue,” she demanded, her voice rough.

Spike blinked in disbelief. “Are you out of your pretty blue mind?” he demanded, outraged. “We bloody well hate each other! ‘m not about to take a poke just ‘cause you offered, and—” He came to an abrupt halt when she practically leapt into his lap, legs hugging his waist, and began to planting small, wet kisses down the side of his throat.

“Touch this body,” she requested needily. “Bring me pleasure.”

He gulped and cursed inwardly at being very sorely tempted. Wasn’t the soul supposed to make him more…asexual or something? Sure worked with the Poof… “Look,” he said, gaining enough shaky control to grab her shoulders and push her back so that he could look her in the eye, “’s not that ‘m not flattered, pet, or even that ‘m not tempted because, believe me…” He rubbed his rock-hard erection against her to prove his point.

She sighed in ecstasy and threw her head back, grinding back against him in response.

“Oi! Cut that out!” Spike complained, wincing as the zipper of his jeans dug into his sensitive flesh. “’m tryin’ to be noble and tell you that the casual mortal enemies sex thing doesn’t work.”

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to think about his words. It was almost painful, the notion that now that she’d gotten so close to burning the heat from her body that he would deny her. “Please,” she whispered once more, only this time for him to stay. “Y-You do not understand. I need…” She managed to shove his hands aside and tackle him once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck in an iron grip, and she kissed him desperately, seeking the human contact that would alleviate the tension within her body.

He groaned when that insidious tongue started teasing him again, the fork in her tongue stroking either side of his mouth, giving him all too good an idea of what she could do to _other_ regions of his anatomy – regions which were finding having a squirming woman in his lap to be well-nigh irresistible.

With one last bit of determination, he pulled away from her mouth once more. “Right,” he said, in between dodging playful attempts to capture his mouth again, “seems to me you’ve gone completely outta your mind. And, seein’ as ‘ve played the game with a crazy bird before, ‘m stopping this right now.”

“I need…” she repeated.

“What you _need_ ,” he countered, “is to get yourself straightened out. ‘Cause, let’s face it, luv, under normal circumstances, you find it distasteful enough touchin’ me with your fists.”

“Correct,” she agreed, nodding vigorously and surprising him by possessing this knowledge. “But these circumstances are far from normal, and this body requires another. You should be honored that I have chosen you.” A surge of lust threatened to overwhelm her again then, but she fought it back. She had to make him understand. Truly, she had been a fool to try to fight the Rai Erathin. It consumed her and, oh, it was the best she’d felt since she’d been reborn in this strange world…

“Very honored,” he insisted, “but once you get back to normal—”

“Can’t you feel it?” she cut him off. “I know your line is diluted, but surely the Life Moon’s pull tugs at you as well? Its demands are…harsher on those of us whose blood pulses in time with the earth. It is the Rai Erathin, and it must be satisfied…”

Spike stared at her in stunned belief. “You wanna use me for your romp in the hay on Walpurgis Night?” he gaped at her.

“The name is unfamiliar to me,” she frowned, “but the custom the same.” Wide blue eyes looked up at him, and he could almost feel himself drowning in their endless depths. “I-I had hoped to avoid this humiliation, but…” She trailed off, her expression pleading now.

His expression softened at that. “Shh, bluebell,” he soothed, daring to stroke the blue head that had come to rest on his shoulder. Oh, he knew only too well how it felt to sacrifice your pride out of need and be struck down with harsh words. Of course, he’d been in love at the time, and she was just horny as hell. But, still… “You promise not to kill me after?” he demanded.

She looked up at him, surprised. “I suppose that is…fair,” she agreed reluctantly. And, then, before he could agree, the drive was upon her again, and she kissed him, hands catching the leather jacket that concealed his body from her and pulling it down.

 _Isn’t the bloke supposed to be the one hurrying things up in hopes of a spur-of-the-moment mistake?_ Spike sighed inwardly and gave in, helping her by slipping off his jacket and tossing it well out of harm’s way. His t-shirt wasn’t so lucky and got ripped down the middle by hungry demon hands.

“Fuck!” Spike cried out in pleasure when that nimble tongue of hers found one nipple and began lapping at it excitedly. His hands fumbled at her nifty little outfit but couldn’t quite figure out how she ever got the thing off.

Her mouth had begun descending down his stomach muscles, exploring them all too eagerly, when she realized his predicament. Her body ached for the touch of his bare flesh, which meant that somehow she had to put together enough conscious thought to banish her armor.

She sat back, ashamed to find herself panting with want. Ancient eyes looked him up and down and, while the old Illyria whispered that he was unfit to be crushed under her boot, the new Illyria, fusion of human and demons essences, desires, wants, found him hauntingly beautiful. Smooth, pale skin over sharp muscles. Slim and lean and fit, with blue eyes that even she could appreciate. The new Illyria wanted him more than ever.

Closing her eyes for an instant, she summoned the dark well of power within, sought out her boundaries and pushed them apart.

Spike watched in open surprise as her clothes dissolved into a pale blue wind, reforming as a small crystal on the floor. “Nifty trick there,” he commented, wetting his lips at the sight of her naked body. A leanly-muscled warrior, confident and…well, rather blue actually. Blue-tinged skin ran down her sides, over the swells of her breasts to blue-tinted nipples, before descending to dark blue curls at the apex of her sex.

He gulped as one perfect calf stretched out in a seductive crawl, pale blue crisscrosses highlighting the curve of the muscle. Here was your not-quite-average wet dream…

“You are still clothed,” she complained, slinking towards him on all fours, blue gaze intent upon the bulge in his jeans.

“My bad,” he agreed, unable to take his eyes off of her as he unbuckled his belt, unzipped, and slid his jeans down lean hips.

Illyria watched him kick off his boots and pants with satisfaction before crawling closer, forcing him to lie back beneath her until she completely covered his body. “Most acceptable,” she informed him, hands pressing his shoulders down as she straddled him.

His hands caught her wrists, and his hips thrust up so that the tip of his cock just brushed the wetness of her sex.

She gasped, head bowed, long blue hair trailing like silk over his sensitive nipples.

“Let me up, luv,” he purred enticingly, “and I can do things you’ve never even _dreamed of_.”

“Arrogant creature,” she snapped, coming to herself for one minute. The next she let him go, however, let him sit up, slide his arms around her, slip her into his lap. She wasn’t so much shorter than he, and their gazes met and locked.

Grinning wickedly, his hand found her hip, pulled her into him and guided her down, slowly sheathing her on his cock. “Gonna fuck you so good,” his lips breathed against hers.

Her own lips parted in a gasp, and her eyes opened wide at the feel of him plunging inside her, stretching her folds and seeking out some hidden treasure deep within this body. All thoughts of what she was and had been went out the window, and all that mattered was the feel of him moving deep inside her, strokes getting increasingly rougher as her wetness accommodated him.

“God, yes,” he whimpered, forehead pressed against her solar plexus as he guided her in a steadily increasing pace. He could feel it now, feel the pulse of the night flowing through her body and into him, a harsh, wild rhythm that demanded to be echoed, demanded to be obeyed…

With a roar, he rose to his feet, still inside her. She let out a heady moan as his motion drove him deeper within her womb than ever before. The two of them stumbled, naked and joined, until Illyria’s back collided with the door to Angel’s office.

The blow took her breath away, and she keened into the night in response, legs tightening around Spike’s waist like a vise, drawing him impossibly, painfully close. The moon’s tides were rising within her now, higher and higher…

His mouth enclosed one blue-tipped breast, sucking and tasting as he thrust up inside of her. He felt like he was about to explode from the intensity, the…

A chittering, jolting motion shook Illyria’s body as he pounded the pleasure spot deep within her. The world swirled and coalesced in and out of existence around her, and then she was screaming as she drowned in raw ecstasy, nails scratching at pale flesh, body squeezing him tight like a constrictor.

Spike’s cock pulsed when her inner muscles clamped around him, and he vamped out at his moment of climax. Every last bit of control in his body was gone, all rational thought abandoned as he filled this woman with his pleasure. There was one painful moment where he feared he’d be crushed to death, pain moving at perfect counterpoint to his bliss, and the night suddenly seemed bright as day…

And then the wave of pleasure fell once more, and their bodies loosened their death grips. Slowly, they slid back down to the floor together, naked limbs still tangled loosely together.

Illyria found herself breathless for far too long, and her first three attempts to speak resulted in failure. Finally, she managed to pull the words together. “That’s…better.”

“Demon horny’s taken care of, then?” Spike gasped against her throat, burying his head in her hair while he waited to recover his ability to move.

“Most effectively,” she agreed, voice quickly returning to the cold, vacant tones he was used to.

“Good,” he sighed. “Then we can go back to hatin’ each other.”

Something that _almost_ could have been a laugh, but most probably was a smile coupled with another gasp for air, escaped her lips. “I do enjoy our battles,” she confessed.

“Wouldn’t give ‘em up for the world, luv,” he purred against her throat before carefully pulling out of her and rolling off her body.

They lay side-by-side on the floor, still completely naked and satiated, for a few moments.

“Your assistance is…appreciated,” Illyria finally informed him, slowly rising. She found her knees inexplicably shaky but managed to sit up nonetheless. “At least some talents were inherited by your half-breed race.”

He chuckled. “Nah, luv. That’s just pure Spike.” He sat up as well, spotted his jeans only a few feet away and reached over for them. “You feel like tryin’ to prove me wrong, feel free to stop by anytime.”

“That will not be necessary,” she assured him, taking a deep stabilizing breath and closing her eyes.

He watched with some interest as the small blue crystal halfway across the room dissolved into smoke before reforming in her standard costume around her body. “Handy,” he commented, pulling his jeans up the rest of the way and zipping up.

Illyria ducked her head. There was a certain feeling of failure within her that in this new limited form she had been unable to control her urges. Without his help, at least. She felt calm again now, collected, in control, with only a few delightful aftershocks tingling through her body.

When she felt sufficiently composed, she looked up at him, prepared to reel in disgust at the creature she had just allowed to join with her. Hair tussled from the sex, he just smirked cockily at her, fished a cigarette from his duster and lit it. He was still bare-chested, and she belatedly remembered destroying his shirt. She gulped. He shouldn’t still look so enticing to her. Perhaps this body’s needs were more human than even she realized…

“I will replace your clothing,” she informed him.

He coughed at that, inhaling smoke. “No need, princess,” he assured her hastily. Horrible images of Illyria run rampant through shopping malls flashed in his head. Screams, destruction, and several inexplicable fires. _Well, maybe if I direct her to one of those hellhole strip malls in the suburbs…_ He quickly dismissed the idea. Cheers for the soul, and all that, even if it _did_ sound like a lot of fun. “Already been more than repaid just by getting the honor to help out,” he insisted.

She smirked slightly. “Your responses are improving,” she decided, rising to her feet.

“Not quite as hopeless with the women as everyone’d have you believe,” he countered, standing as well.

She considered him for a moment, head cocked to one side. “Yes,” she agreed slowly as if coming to some momentous decision. “We shall repeat this experience during the Rai Erathin next year.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at that. “’s a date,” he agreed smugly. He did a little stretch to show off his muscles and was most pleased when she seemed fascinated by his movements. Well, now. Wasn’t this development…neat?

Shaking herself out the foolish trance, Illyria turned to leave. “And I will hit you in the head more tomorrow,” she stated matter-of-factly on her way out.

He watched her go and smiled, new possibilities swirling in his mind. He was off his rocker, he knew, had sworn never to do this again… But he just never had been able to turn down a woman capable of giving it back to him just as good as he gave it to her. “’s another date,” he agreed, giving the moon a little salute before he ventured back out into the night as well…


End file.
